


Tension

by Mieldyne



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Power Play, Riding, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieldyne/pseuds/Mieldyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitoshura and Raidou attempt to 'do the deed' while trying to hide from enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tubetopraidou](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tubetopraidou).



> From a prompt on tumblr.

**Prompt:** Secret - _Our characters will do the deed while trying to remain hidden._

The first thing the Hitoshura did upon recruiting Mr. Kuzunoha (the  _fourteenth_  to be precise…) to the team was to show the guy just who’s boss around here. He was always rough housing with him, cackling like a hyena when he got Raidou to react and actually change his expression while he would pounce on him from any and all directions. Especially at inconvenient times, never giving the summoner any peace of mind.  _Bitch isn’t cool and collected all the time, heh…_

“Your ass is  _mine_ , Kuzunoha.” Naoki had said back when he cornered the summoner, who wasn’t being as submissive as he’d want him to be. So he grabbed him by the collar and shoved him up against a wall. It didn’t matter if Raidou was looking pretty much unamused during the time, but it was the fact that Naoki was able to do it that satisfied him.

The next time he would corner Raidou, however, was when they were trying to avoid being attacked by a mob of bloodthirsty demons. He wasn’t even trying to get fresh with him, but it just happened. Deep within enemy territory, having the summoner pressed up against a wall, trying to catch his breath… with his eyes low and his clothing all disheveled… It really got Hitoshura hot. He didn’t even care when Raidou told him that they had to move quickly, otherwise they would be caught, and possibly killed if they were unprepared. It all went through one ear and out the other, since the only thing that was on Shura’s mind was to just tear off the summoner’s clothes and fuck him until he  _screamed_. But he knew that wouldn’t happen… at least not right away.

“Shh, Raidou… you’ll attract attention…” It was the perfect opportunity to get something that he wants, but he’d still have to fight with the taller man. As if reading his mind (as well as feeling the Demi-Fiend’s hands on his hips) Raidou reacted, and shoved at the boy. He hissed at him, informing him that now really isn’t the time or the place for things like this.

“Oh come on, babe… You know you want it too.” He cooed softly, grabbing the summoner’s hands and pushing them against the wall. At the same time, he slipped a knee between the man’s thighs, purposely rubbing that hot spot. Naoki could almost feel his ally getting hard too, right through his pants.

“If you keep acting up and making noise, those demons will catch us… I rather them not, I want you all to myself.” His whispers went right into Raidou’s ear, who moved towards him while trying to resist him. 

Raidou stopped, frozen solid when he heard - and felt - the roar of one of the demons trying to find them, distant and yet much too close for comfort. In that moment, the Demi-Fiend stole a kiss from him. He tried to force the summoner to open his mouth, but those jaws stayed still as stone. And the closer Shura got to Raidou, the better he could feel his heart madly pumping blood. Was he scared of being caught like this by those things? Or was he excited for something so potentially dangerous, that he was enjoying it? The younger of the two just could not tell with Raidou sometimes, as he trusted the man wouldn’t cause a scene. Though he did get himself a slap. Totally deserved it too… but he grinned anyway, since that summoner’s hand slid down his chest afterward, wrapping around his waist.

“I knew it… horny bastard…”

——

It wasn’t long before they - very carefully and quietly — removed each other’s clothing and equipment, and setting it all in a pile nearby. Every so often they would feel the presence of one of those stragglers around a corner, the tension turning both men into statues. When it was gone, they would relax a little, one of them daring to chuckle softly at the fact. 

“That was close… and damn you’re  _erect_.” The half-demon noted, as he climbed on top of Raidou, who he had on the floor now. Mr. Kuzunoha didn’t seem to mind at all, even when the teen slid onto his lap and rocked with him. Their rigid erections push against each other, and both of them sigh softly.

They both silently agreed to make as little noise as possible, only soft, wet sounds from rolling their hips against each other and Shura sucking on a couple of Raidou’s fingers. He mouthed that he needed it badly, though the older man was making sure that he didn’t hurt his companion.  _As if you need to worry about that, Mr. Itchy-Trigger-Finger!_  Finally, the Demi-Fiend felt those fingers leave his mouth and steadily lowered down to disappear between his legs. The first finger that pushed inside caused him to squeak, and he quickly clamped a hand over his mouth. His inner thighs quivered for a moment, separating them a little more and leaning back. Raidou was kind enough to handle his aching penis as he pushed the second finger though that ring of flesh not long after the first. They scissored the hybrid gently, opening and closing him, prepping him.

“Mmm…” Naoki moved his hips down slowly, causing Raidou to take his other hand to hold the fiend’s hip steady as he pushed in a third wet finger. Naoki ignored everything else, as he badly wanted to plunge down on those digits wiggling in him. He whimpered a bit when they were removed after a few more gentle pushes, and the Hitoshura’s pale eyes gaze down into Raidou’s blue ones.

“Are you ready…?”  _Are you ready?_  That idiot asks. Pssh, of  _course_  he was ready. Naoki didn’t need anyone asking him for that as he eagerly rose to his knees. Raidou took this as a ‘yes’ and wrapped his arms around Hitoshura as he, himself, rose to a more comfortable position, kneeling under him. Laying down or sitting up, Naoki didn’t care unless he was going to be fulfilled soon.  _Emphasis on the full and the filling._  It bothered him just a little bit that Raidou was being gentle and caring even though he knew he wasn’t naturally.

“Get on with it.” The painted boy growled softly, leering at Raidou’s calm face. Within seconds he felt hands on his buttocks, the mounds grabbed and then forced apart, exposing him. Naoki’s arms were clamped tightly around the summoner as he let the human man guide him to his cock, feeling the moist and heated tip at his stretched anus.

“… As you wish.” Was all the blue eyed man said, just before plunging into Naoki and watching him stiffen and curl his spine backwards. The Demi-Fiend’s voice almost escaped his lips, nearly blowing their cover. Their lips met again, if only to keep Shura quiet. Naoki was sure the summoner could feel his claws against his backside and the fiend would do well to not break the skin.  _M-Move… Move you stupid man!_  He couldn’t move much, with Raidou holding him down and pushing more of himself in the half-demon. The pushing stopped when he was completely filled, having taken all of the other man’s erection in. Naoki exposed his neck as he tilted his head back, his breathing becoming forced. It was so good, but he needed more, and that Kuzunoha guy was just  _toying_  with him, he just  _knows_  it.

“Relax… I’ll take care of you.” The summoner whispers again right into his ear, as if talking sweetly as if he really cared…  _like some kind of lover_ … This wasn’t love! It was only to fulfill both of their carnal desires, and it just happened to be out in the middle of a hostile area. Naoki promptly told the summoner to hush up as he was allowed to move now. Though Raidou had to coax his ally to start slow, and not just ride him until he was sore.  _But it feels so good, Raidou…_

Mr. Kuzunoha had to hold onto the Demi-Fiend to make sure that he did fall off him while he arched his back too much. As they thrust against each other to a slow tempo, more kisses had to be shared, Naoki was getting much too loud. It was especially bad when they swore they heard those damn devils nearing their hiding spot. The Demi-Fiend’s bouncing on Raidou’s lap became less frequent for a moment, and he could feel the boy clench around him in fear. Or at least he would have thought that, if it wasn’t for the hybrid picking the pace back up again shortly after.  _They’re too stupid to find us._

“Ha-harder… faster, p-please…” Naoki gasped in a hushed voice, right into Raidou’s ear. He couldn’t believe he was begging instead of demanding, but it seemed that it worked either way. Raidou plowed into him, reaching down to squeeze his ass cheeks again while not ignoring the Shura’s lonely cock either. His voice nearly rose above a murmur as Naoki’s sharp nails shredded into his skin. For once Naoki felt bad, and flexed his hands a bit to retract his claws. He felt Raidou’s sigh of relief against his neck, and as some kind of apology, Naoki kissed the other’s.

They both were close to a climax, but it seemed the summoner didn’t want to release his load inside his partner. It was hard to do, since the half-demon squeezed his limbs around him, trying desperately not to cry out. Raidou had no choice then, and whispered for forgiveness when he - a little roughly - slammed Naoki onto his lap and made a gasping noise in place of a scream.

“A…a.h… I can’t hold back Raidou-!!” A long, pleasured roar ripped from his throat after that, feeling a stream of Raidou’s essence flow right into him. He came right after too, splattering all over the summoner’s belly and temporarily marking him. And as Naoki opened his eyes, gazing back down to Raidou, he swore he spotted a small grin on the summoner’s face.  _I told you…_

Naoki stole another kiss from him, strong and passionate, if only to show a little power.

“That… was  _great_.” He told Raidou after parting and chuckles softly as he wiggled in his lap some. Raidou had to watch when the hybrid pulled off him, and see how  _naughty_  it was for some of his own come drip out of the fiend. Especially when the Demi-Fiend noticed his staring and reached down below him, pressing his own fingers inside his used ring of flesh. As if he was trying to push and keep the fluid inside that canal, grinning as he fingered himself for a bit before stopping.

“Now then… it looks like we got company. Heh, those voyeuristic bastards… who knows how long they’ve been standing there.” Naoki alerted Raidou, reaching over to grab his sword and hand it to him.

“You think you can still fight in the buff?” He inquired, almost laughing a bit when Kuzunoha’s face tinted pink in a little embarrassment. It was quickly replaced with his game face after Naoki slid off him and both stood.

Indeed, there were two demons in the doorway, instantly showing their aggression when spotted. They blocked the door though it wouldn’t have mattered… they both would be nothing but blood splatters after the two warriors were done with them.

“Always ready.” Raidou replied to Shura, and then both of them rushed the demons in a frenzy.

——

Needless to say, both of them had won fairly quickly… If only to enjoy a passionate  _‘round two’_  of intercourse.

It was even better the second time.


End file.
